


I Swear...

by CuriousDaydreamer604



Category: Original Work
Genre: Be More Chill Mentioned, Bonding, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lizzie is an emotional fangirl, Messing Around, Michael in the Bathroom, Musical References, Sibling(like) Bonding, Teasing, Yes Christian has wind powers, it's part of the bigger story, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousDaydreamer604/pseuds/CuriousDaydreamer604
Summary: Christan and Lizzie decide to bond by walking through a part of town they haven't been to before. Christan ends up running into an abounded building and shenanigans ensue.Alternately Tilted: Lizzie really is a bit of a fangirl.





	I Swear...

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like two months and I'm sorry. I've been really busy with school and haven't been writing recently. 
> 
> Anyway, I've been listening to the Be More Chill soundtrack recently and this idea came to mind. So I went ahead and wrote this for fun.

"Christian!" Lizzie shouted as she ran through the empty building.  She stopped in the middle of a dark hall, her brown eyes scanning over the walls. After a moment where the only sound was her own breathing, she heard footsteps coming from a large room down the hall. Lizzie's whipped her head towards the source of the noise. She sprinted down the hall, cold wind whipping past her ears. She eventually stopped and bent down, hands on her knees and black curls in her face, to catch her breath.

 

When she got back up, she started to take in the room around her. It seemed to have a very high ceiling that were held up by cylinder metal polls and thin walls, kind of like an empty warehouse. Lizzie looked around the room, trying to find her friend.

 

"Christian!," she shouted again, her voice echoing off of the walls of the room. "This isn't funny!" the dark-skinned girl continued, her head started to whip frantically around. "Can you at least say something?" After a moment, a cold breeze blew back her ears. Lizzie snuggled closer into her scarf at the cold air nipping at her ears, but she heard a faint voice that seemed to be carried by the wind.

 

 _Okay,_ the voice said playfully.

 

Lizzie felt anger bubble up inside of her upon hearing the voice. "CURSE YOU AND YOUR STUPID WIND MAGIC!" she shouted at the wind. Another gust of wind came from somewhere in the room, this time carrying a playful laugh. Lizzie let out a groan and pinched her nose, trying to remember how she ended up in this situation.

 

It was a cold winter day in London, a day on witch Alex had an art class and Toni and Sadira had their book club thing, so Christian and Lizzie had decided to bond a little bit. So, they decided to layer up and take a walk through a part of town they hadn't been to before. The place was filled with empty buildings and not that many people, which left for a lot of ways for things to go wrong.

 

So, of course, Christian ran into the first big abandoned building that they found.

 

Lizzie let out a sigh as she turned her attention to the ceiling. "Look, dude, it's getting late and we really should start heading home." Lizzie soon felt another gust of wind carrying the words _Only if you can find me._ Lizzie took another look around the room. Halfway up the room, there was a maze of metal bridges, which reminded her of the catwalks at her school's theater. There were several ladders connected to the bridges around the room, but just looking at them started to make her a bit dizzy.

 

"Look, can't you just give me a hint of where you are?" Lizzie asked. After waiting a moment, she felt another cold breeze nipping at her ears. _Can I play a song?_ it asked. Lizzie sighed and nodded. "Sure. Whatever. We need to go."

 

Lizzie started to tap her foot on the concrete floor. She still felt the cold breezes blowing by her ears, but she didn't hear much. Most of it was just Christian mumbling to himself, and the only thing she understood was _What was it called?_ It wasn't until after a few moments that she heard something else that stood out to her. _Something about a bathroom._ Lizzie was confused by the statement, but after a moment, it dawned upon her what exactly Christian was looking for.

 

"You better not be looking up what I think you are," she said to the wind. This time, there wasn't and a gust of wind to respond to her, but there was still an uneasy feeling creeping up her back, but she ignores it in favor of resting her face in her hands. "Oh my gosh, I can FEEL your smirk." she moaned. She heard a chuckle, but not as wind, but from somewhere in the room. The air in the room became tense, and she could practically see Christian's finger hovering over the play button.

 

"Okay, Christian. I am going to say this next part very slowly," Lizzie said calmly. "You know how I feel about that song." she continued quietly. "So don't you dare hit that play button, or I swear..."

 

Christian, however, didn't listen to her warning, and soon a very familiar song echoed throughout the room.

 

_I'm just Michael who you don't know, Michael flyin' solo. Michael in the bathroom by himself!_

 

Lizzie whipped her head in the direction the music to see a familiar head of dirty blond hair hiding behind a column next to one of the bridges. He was holding his phone in one hand and trying to keep himself from laughing. Lizzie, however, was angry more than anything else.

 

"Christian Spear, I am going to kill you!" she shouted at the younger boy. Christan laughed in response as Lizzie darted for the nearest ladder and climbed it quickly. Once she got to the top, she dashed in Christian's direction along the bridges. Christian, however, ran in the opposite direction, the song still ringing through the air.

 

Lizzie wasn't really one to give up, though. She continued to try and chase down the Italian boy, even as he dashed around corners and down the bridges with surprising speed. After a while of chasing him and cursing Christian's athletic abilities, Lizzie was starting to become tired. However, Christian seemed to become tired as well. He sped towards a latter and started to climb down, still holding the phone, but Lizzie did the same, and soon, both of the 12th graders were back on the floor of the large room.

 

Nonetheless, Lizzie still was determined to get her revenge, and being back on the floor gave her an advantage. Christian seemed to have realized his mistake and tried to retreat, but, as it turns out, Lizzie's determination seemed to be more powerful than Christians athletic prowess.

 

This was something that Christian figured out the hard way when Lizzie quickly caught up with him and tackled him face first onto the ground. In fact, he was lucky he wasn't even scratched. She snatched the phone out of his hand and stopped the song before looking down at him with an angry expression.

 

"Why did you have to play that song?" she questioned, staring the younger boy down.

 

"Well," Christian started as he lifted himself off the ground, "you wanted me to play a song." he continued as he sat up and leaned back, using his arms as support. "That just so happened to be the first one that came to mind."

 

Lizzie let out a frustrated sigh as she extended her arm to help the taller boy off the floor. "Sadira told me there would be consequences for talking about musicals all the time." Christian proceeded to accept the shorter teen's hand and started to pull himself up. "I just didn't think they would be this...weird."

 

Christian let out a small laugh at the statement as he proceeded to dust his coat off. "I'm just surprised that the song lasted that long." He turned his attention back to the shorter girl in front of him. "Though I have to admit, I didn't think that you would react like that. No matter how much you talked about how emotional it was."

 

Lizzie gave the boy an angry glare. "It is a very emotional song, you little trisker!" she yelled as she pointed a finger at him accusingly. "Don't you freaking dare undermine Michael's pain!" Christian's cheeks filled with laughter at Lizzie's apparent passion for the song, and soon he couldn't keep it in. His laughter seemed to be contagious because, after a moment, she lowered her finger and started laughing along with him.

 

The two friends just stood there in their little cloud of laughter for a while, enjoying the bubbly energy between them. After a while, Christian's laughter died down, and Lizzie's soon followed. "Come on," he said to the shorter girl, nudging her shoulder "let's start heading home." He made his way towards the hallway leading to the exit, Lizzie closely following.

 

The two teens left the building and started making their way down the street. They started to make their way home, walking in a comfortable silence, which was unusual for the two of them. As they started to get closer to home, Lizzie gave the younger boy a fond smile. "You know," she said breaking the silence, "we should do this more often. Today was fun. Even if you did drive me insane."

 

Christian smiled back at the girl, his eyes crinkly fondly. "Yay, we should," he said after a moment. He patted her shoulder and started to make his way down his way home, diverting from her own route home. As he made he was way home, he turned on his heel and waved to the girl. "See you tomorrow!" he yelled before turning back around and continued his way home. Lizzie let out a small laugh at the boy. She tightened her coat around her to protect her from the winter air and started on her own path home.

 

She was about halfway there when ran into Sadira, who she presumed had just left the library, judging by the new book that she was reading in her hand. Despite being seemingly focused on her book, she looks up at her friend as she approached.

 

"Hey!," she greeted, waving slightly. "Nice to see you and Christan didn't kill each other." Sadira looked both ways before leaning closer to her best friend. "You didn't kill him did you?" the Asian girl asked jokingly. Lizzie let out a laugh at Sadira's question but shook her head in response. Sadira let out a small sigh of relief at the answer.

 

"All joking aside, did you two have fun bonding?" Lizzie smiled softly to herself, playing back the memory of Christian pushing her buttons. "It was fun," Lizzie answered softly, much to Sadira's delight. "Come on, let's head home," Lizzie said, starting her way down the street. Sadira smiled 'at her friend and followed close, thinking about how much the relationship between her best friend and Christian reminded her so much of siblings.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really had fun writing this. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
